


Ловушки

by Erylle



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Manipulation, Out of Character, don't really know what's that means
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25180693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erylle/pseuds/Erylle
Summary: Так кто из вас настоящий охотник, Ре-борн?
Relationships: Bianchi & Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Bianchi & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Reborn/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 7





	Ловушки

**Author's Note:**

> я написал это какой-то там ночью под энергетиком и даже не помню, о чём оно и в чём был смысл. зато тут точно есть подтекст на отношения то ли Бьянки с обоими, то ли на то, что у Бьянки увели арбузера, а она и рада, потому что и её тоже увели. фил фри ту додумывать что вам нравится, в общем.

Чужие губы – горечь крепкого кофе, разбитых сердец и долгой несчастной жизни. Чужие глаза – чёрные дыры, кроличьи норы из сказки, из которых нет выхода, которые переворачивают вверх тормашками что-то внутри неосторожно провалившегося; и ничто уже не будет прежним. Чужие руки – высушенные пески, раскалённая поверхность Солнца, шершавые и обжигающие прикосновением пауки, из чьей паутины не выбраться.

Реборн весь – сплошная ловушка, как те, что с садистской изобретательностью были разбросаны в самых неожиданных местах их бывшей общей комнаты. С теми же старанием и тщательностью проработанная, продуманная, выверенная до мелочей. Реборн о-бо-жа-ет ловить наивные жертвы и иссушать их полностью, выпивать все силы, рушить личность – чтобы потом из обломков слепить очередной свой "шедевр", держащийся за счёт липкой паутины страха перед создателем _~~(разрушителем)~~_.

Реборн мастерски разбирается в людях, но главный его недостаток в том, насколько небрежно он относится к ним. Слишком самоуверен. Слишком слеп, убежденный в своей неотразимости, непобедимости. 

Бьянки со стороны наблюдает, как юное Небо раз за разом отстаивает себя, мастерски обводя учителя вокруг пальца, и прячет злорадную, далекую от своей привычной глупо-влюбленной, улыбку за очередной маской, надетой "для спокойствия брата". За тем, как Реборн сам попадает в чужую ловушку, увязающий всё сильнее из своего любопытства.

Чужие губы – сладость карамели, первой взаимности и светлой уверенности в том, что всё будет хорошо. Чужие глаза – золотистый янтарь, отражение рассветного зарева, успокаивающие душу, обволакивающие мягкостью сознание; и под ногами появляется опора. Чужие руки – прохладный поток, шелковая нежность безоблачных небес, завораживающих своей чистотой и непостижимостью.

Бьянки совсем не удивлена тому, как быстро новый наследник моллюска меняет мир – людей – вокруг. Бьянки совсем не против быть одной из тех, кто поможет этим Небесам простиреться над всей Землёй.


End file.
